LOVE YOU SILENTLY
by golden.love88
Summary: "aku hanya memandangmu dari jauh, maafkan aku selalu terlihat buruk dihadapanmu. Itulah caraku mencintaimu. Berdiri di sisimu hingga saat bahagia tiba" –Chanyeol"


**LOVE YOU SILENTLY**

MAIN CAST: CHANBAEK

HUNHAN

KAISOO

RATE: M

SUMMARY: "aku hanya memandangmu dari jauh, maafkan aku selalu terlihat buruk dihadapanmu. Itulah caraku mencintaimu. Berdiri di sisimu hingga saat bahagia tiba" –Chanyeol"

.

.

 _Story begin_

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang mengumpat dengan seseorang, dimana ia tengah di ejek oleh seorang lelaki di depannya.

"Dasar kecil, pendek, cerewet dan cengeng". Laki-laki itu terus saja mengejek si gadis yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Kau..!" tunjuk si gadis.

"Apa? Kau berani padaku hah?". Membusungkan dada ke arah si gadis.

"Adukan saja pada Oppa mu itu, aku tidak takut". Tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, akan ku balas kau PARK CHANYEOOOOOOLLLL..!". Teriak si mungil.

Sementara si tiang berlari ke arah kantin sambil membalikkan badan sesekali mencibir kearah si gadis.

.

.

.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan, beraninya dia menggangguku." umpatan itu keluar kembali.

"Kau sedang apa Baek". Memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi jika Baekhyun begini Lu". sela gadis bermata bulat. Mereka melihat Baekhyun di kantin dan menghampirinya.

"Aaahhh si _yoda_ itu lagi eumm?".kata Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertanya Lu, kau hanya membuat dirinya semakin mengumpat". Sementara yang di tanya hanya merenung kesal.

"Yasudah kita pesan makanan saja. Lihatlah Soo, sudah lama Baekhyun duduk di sini, dia bahkan tak memesan apa pun". Mengela nafas..

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya harinya sangat buruk. Bermula dari si tiang listrik sialan yang terus menganggunya ketika di sekolah, dan sialnya ia malah bertetangga dengan si jangkung tersebut. Lebih parahnya lagi, malaikat yang terus melindunginya malah pergi bersama ayahnya ke China untuk urusan bisnis.

"Sial sial sial". Dengus Baekhyun di kamar pink yang sangat feminim itu.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuklah Bu, pintunya tidak di kunci". Lalu pintu terbuka, menampilkan malaikat pelindung lainnya.

"Hei anak pintar Ibu mengapa cemberut hmm?". Menggoda dagu si gadis.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?."

"Ibu aku ingin pindah ke sekolah lainnya. Aku tak betah di sekolah itu". Sungut Baekhyun.

"Memangnya siapa yang menjahili mu sampai-sampai anak Ibu begini hmm?" tersenyum manis.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan si tiang listrik itu Bu, dia bahkan mengejekku tadi pagi". Ibunya paham ocehan anak mungilnya.

"Bu jika boleh, aku ingin di jodohkan seperti yang Ibu katakan dulu, ketika aku masih kelas 1 SHS".

"Aku kan sekarang sudah hampir tamat Bu".

"Benarkah Baekki ingin di jodohkan? Apa tidak menyesal?" tersenyum smirk.

"Jika aku mempunyai lelaki yang bisa melindungiku, mengapa tidak". Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Lalu Kris oppa bagaimana". Dengan dahi pura-pura berkerut.

"Kris oppa selalu mengabaikan ku akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan sibuk dengan kekasihnya si _panda_ itu".

"Hahaha, baiklah baby, pikirkan perkataanmu itu ne?". Seraya memeluk anak kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Sial, mengapa dia terlihat begitu cantik eoh?". Lelaki yang sedang men _stalk_ perempuan di depan kamarnya, menggunakan teropong pendek, namun bermanfaat.

Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika si lelaki melihat si gadis tengah membuka kain baju itu, mungkin si gadis akan mandi, pikirnya.

"Ah sial celanaku semakin sempit saja". Hingga komponen si gadis sampai tinggal bra dan underwere.

Suara tak di inginkan itu muncul.

"Yaakkk..! Hyung, kau mengintip Baekhyun Noona?" ikut melihat acara di seberang.

"Stt kau mahkluk dari mana? Mengapa kau ada di kamarku bocah?". Sungut Chanyeol

"Mengganggu saja. Dan yaakk..! Lepaskan matamu dari tubuhnya atau ku kuliti kau sekarang juga albino sialan." rutuk si telinga Caplang.

"Akan ku adukan pada Ibu, jika kau mencabuli anak gadis seberang dengan mata mu itu hyung". Tersenyum smirk tanpa melepas pandangannya pada sosok di seberang kamar itu.

"Aishhh gara-gara kau,bidadariku pergi". Sungut Chanyeol ketika melihat incarannya melesak ke kamar mandi.

"Daebakkk. Celanamu menggembung hyung" melotot.

Cetak...!

"Awwww sakit tahu". Mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Salah sendiri huh, kau lancang". Dengan wajah arogannya. Sang adik melenggang pergi sambil menikmati jitakan sayang sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk, bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol tengah tertawa terbahak menyaksikan tikus buruannya yang sedang meliriknya kesal.

Bau amis terkuar di indra penciuman Baekhyun. Ia seperti adonan kue, dengan tepung dan telur di sana sini. Siapa lagi pelakunya, jika bukan orang yang ia anggap musuh bebuyutan.

Wajah dan badannya sangat mengenaskan.

"Kau tak mengumpat lagi hmm?" cemooh Chanyeol.

"Akan lebih indah jika mulut cantik mu ini mendesahkan namaku di ranjang". Mengusap bibir tipis sang gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

Sementara Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bajingan brengsek". Akhirnya bersuara.

Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan itu, matanya melotot.

Cupp

Bagaimana tidak, mulut brengseknya berani menempelkan di bibir si gadis.

Meskipun hanyak mengecup, ia darah tinggi. Hei ini adalah ciuman keduanya setelah ekhem, ketika baekhyun umur 5 tahun pernah di cium bocah ingusan yang saat ini ia tak tahu keberadaanya.

"Sialan kau Paaaaaarrrrkkkkkkkkkkk...!". Berteriak,ketika Chanyeol berjalan santai melewatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Park brengsek.. Hiks". Gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya kasar dan menangis setelah membersihkan badannya yang tercium anyir.

Ia memang cengeng, tetapi tidak di hadapan manusia sialan itu.

Jika menangis di hadapannya, maka ia akan suka mengejeknya lemah.

Setelah selesai urusannya di kamar mandi. Baekhyun berjalan lesu ke taman samping kelasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Rasanya aku ingin benar-benar pindah". Tersenyum kecut.

Ponselnya bergetar. Melihat siapa yang menelpon. Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya antusias.

"Oppa~..hiks kau masih saja jahat padaku eoh". Merengek kepada yang di seberang.

" _Ternyata masih suka mengumpat anak nakal? Oppa merindukanmu sayang"_ . terkekeh mendengar adiknya merajuk.

"Oppa, sampai kapan kau lari dari ku huh?". Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

" _Lihat di belakangmu dear, oppa didekatmu"_ . Ucapan Kris membuaf si mungil menoleh.

"Hiks oppa~, aku merindukanmu". Menerjang tubuh kakaknya .

"Matikan dulu teleponnya Baek, oppa tak cukup pulsa untuk menelepon kekasih oppa nanti malam". Canda sang kakak.

"Oppa selalu saja memikirkan kekasih oppa, sementara aku tidak pernah ada di otakmu". Sungut Baekhyun.

"Bicara apa eumm. Oppa bahkan merindukanmu setiap saat". Mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seseorang yang memandangnya iri.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Chan, sampai-sampai makananmu tak kau sentuh sedikit pun". Ungkap Jongin.

"Diam kau hitam". Ucapan pedas terkuak dari mulut Si tiang.

"Jangan mengganggunya Jongin, jika kau tak ingin kena jitakan mautnya, seperti aku yang terkena tadi malam" sela sang kulit vampir.

"Hiss memangnya kau salah apa sampai-sampai terkena jitakannya?". Sarkatis

"Aku memergoki Chanyeol hyung mengin-pppptt". Ocehan Sehun terhenti karena mulutnya di bekap dan di beri tatapan menghunus Chanyeol.

"Teruskan saja Hun" Jongin penasaran.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, dia hanya mengigau saja". Chanyeol tergagap.

Jongin mulai curiga, ketika ia akan bertanya lagi. Jongin malah di rangkul sang kekasih dari belakang.

Chanyeol dan Sehun selamat.

"Haii baby Soo, kau dari mana saja? Aku merindukanmu". Merengek.

"Aku dari perpustakaan tadi bersama Luhan".

"Aku juga merindukanmu baby Hitam". Lanjutnya.

"Kau jahat sekali baby Soo. Meskipun hitam aku tetap seksi kan". Menaik turunkan alis tebalnya.

Mereka tidak sadar jika Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di dekatnya memasang ekspresi ingun muntah.

"Hai Lu, duduk di sini". Menyeret bangku di dekatnya.

"Kau tak sopan pada kakak tingkatmu huh" kesal Luhan.

"Kita hanya berbeda 1 tingkat Lu" dengan mata berbinar.

"Ahhh stop lovey dovey kalian. Aku muak melihatnya". Chanyeol mengusak rambut hitam legamnya kasar.

"Makanya kau carilah pacar, jangan hanya menindas si cantik Byun itu". Ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun mengangguk.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin pingsan jika di hadapkan tentang percintaannya.

Tetapi ia akan menemukan cinta sejatinya jika sedekat ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Saya bawakan ff pasaran ini .kalo sudi ya baca,kalo engga juga ga papa,

OUR TEARS insyaallah bakal update dalam waktu dekat.

Terimakasih riview OUR TEARS kemarin,aku bacanya sambil nangis guling-guling (karena gila)SAKING SENENGNYA

See you next chapt mumumumumu:*s


End file.
